Confusion
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: One day, Naruto invited Gaara and Sasuke to the river with him. Sasuke and Gaara never really talked to each other, but this day changed their minds... Yay for Yaoi! :D Lots of humor, hope you all enjoy. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its wonderful characters! If I did lets just say it wouldn't be for little kids any longer...**

**Warnings: This story is going to be Yaoi, all of you should know what it is. It may not seem that Sasuke and Gaara are attracted to each other at first, but I will slowly work to that. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara are going to be (Somewhat) OOC, just to warn those who don't enjoy that. Also, please no flames, if you don't like it, keep it to yourself please. Otherwise, say what you like.**

**Thank you very much.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**(A/N: Oop, sorry, forgot to mention that the characters are about 16.)**

**Chapter One:**_ Naruto's Trick_

**- Gaara's POV -**

Wow, there is _nothing_ to do here... How could I have stood to live here for so long..?

I looked over at Temari who was yelling at Kankuro for leaving hair in the shower. Kankuro is such an idiot, and from the argument, a hairy idiot. Kind of gross if you ask me…

Now Kankuro is trying to defend himself, and... Excuse me? Now he's pointing at me...

"What if it was Gaara's hair!?" Kankuro yelled defensively.

"What if I killed you?" I shot right back at the dolt.

Then he kind of just looked at the ground, defeated.

Yeah, that's right it's not mine... Kankuro, you bitch.

Temari smacked him upside the head, I chuckled under my breath. To me it seemed as if she just smacked him like she owned him. Well, technically I guess she did, considering she is older than him.

But if she tries to own me, I'll kill her profusely.

Hm, I just noticed that... I'm pretty cruel. But hey, someone's got to have that role, and I guess it's me.

I stood up and walked over to my sister and brother, looking up at them. They looked sort of terrified... Ah well.

"Me. Out." I said bluntly, pointing to the door as if I was talking to idiots.

They nodded quickly as I went out the door.

A blast of hot air hit me in the face when I stepped out, I squinted, holding my hand over my eyes to shield them from the sun, and the freaking sand blowing in my face.

Man, it's a wonder why I'm so pale, I friggin' live in a desert village, which equals a lot of sun. And why the hell do I not have a tan? Strange? I would say so.

I looked around, nothing much to do here.

Oh yeah, I promised Naruto I would go and visit him today, guess that's where I'll go.

**- Sasuke's POV -**

"Oy, Sasuke! Gaara's coming to visit, you wanna come with us?"

I looked down at Naruto boredly, "Depends. What are you going to do?"

"Go down to the river!" He yelled happily.

"No then." I answered, taking my focus back to relaxing in the tree.

"Why not? It's a hot day. I think it'd be nice to cool down." The blonde yelled back up.

I sighed. "Because, I don't feel like getting wet I guess."

"If you don't, I'll tell Sakura where you are..." He snickered.

Now I guess I didn't have a choice, the dobe had to bring up that annoying girl...

"Fine, Dobe, I'll go." I announced and jumped down from my branch in front of him.

He smiled his annoying little smile and dragged me into the forest to the river.

When we got there Naruto just sat on a rock and looked around. I could've sworn we waited for an hour. Then finally someone appeared out of the bushes.

It was Gaara.

"Hiya Gaara!" Naruto squeaked. Yes... He squeaked.

Gaara murmured a "Hi." or something, his lips barely moved.

Well, in any case, Naruto told Gaara to come swim with him after he threw off his clothes except for his boxers, jumping into the river.

Gaara and I just stared at him for a minute, then Naruto started to whine for us to come in with him. The whining was getting annoying so I took off my clothes. I looked at Gaara from the corner of my eye, he was looking at me for a minute.

Then he started to take off his clothes. Well... I've never seen Gaara without his gourd before. I feel bad for saying, but he did kinda look... Fat when he wore it. Oh my... Now he's taking off his clothes! He looks pretty sexy. Oh god... He's looking at me! What do I do?!

**- Gaara's POV -**

I looked over at Sasuke, he was panicking for some reason. Geez, its not like I'm going to kill him while stripping...

After I got my clothes off I looked over at Sasuke, he was looking at me weird. Huh, I never noticed that Sasuke's pretty pale, but who am I to say? And he's kinda well toned... Sexy... Wait! He's a guy for crying out loud...

Naruto started to whine louder and splash Sasuke and me, Sasuke started yelling at him and then kicked dirt at him. I think he got some in his eyes because Naruto started crying.

"Uchiha..." I said Sasuke's name warningly. Naruto was the first person that saw me differently, and I wasn't going to let anyone push him around right now.

Sasuke "Tch'd." And mumbled an apology to Naruto, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Baby.

**- Naruto's POV -**

I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes and yelled at the baka teme, splashing him again then diving under the water. He yelled something at me but I ignored him and jumped back up from the water and yelled for Gaara again. He looked at me, emotionless as usual, and then came walking over.

Gaara looks different without his gourd, he kind of looked fat when he wore it. Or, maybe like a hunchback with two humps... Ah well.

Gaara came to the edge and stared at the water, "Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yup!" I grinned really big and looked at Sasuke, he looked mad.

Hm, I wonder why? (A/N: Naruto has short-term memory loss. xD)

"Sasuke! C'mon!" I urged, he rolled his eyes and came closer, glaring at the water.

He came near Gaara and stood next to him, and it was weird when Gaara looked at him, and then Sasuke stared too. They just stood in front of each other, staring.

Still...

(Five Seconds Later)

Okay, bored now. I need attention.

I splash them both and giggle my little kiddy giggle and continue floating as they glare at me. I just smile and squeal for them to come in. Gaara stares at the water like he's going to kill it, then slowly, and I mean _slowly_, gets in. Sasuke on the other hand stands in his spot with his arms crossed like a little priss.

"Sasuke! Stop being a priss and come in!" I yell at him, he rolls his eyes.

Hm. I guess I like to speak my mind.

He just gave me a bored look and stood there, how am I going to get him in here? Ooh, I got an idea...

**- Sasuke's POV -**

Grr, I'm not a 'priss', I just don't want to be here is all. Well, to avoid Naruto screaming at me again, I jumped in and purposely splashed him in the face. He started to cough and spurt water, and I laughed. Well, that sounded harsh, now I feel bad.

... Okay I'm over it.

Wait, what is he doing..? Naruto? Uh oh...

**- Third Person POV -**

Sasuke looked over at Naruto sinking in the water. Gaara had finally gotten in the water and he looked over at Sasuke and a sinking Naruto.

"Uchiha, what the hell is Uzumaki doing?" He blurted, swimming over.

Sasuke's eyes widened "I-I don't know!" He said loudly, panicking.

Naruto continued to sink down further in the water. Gaara, for the first time, looked frightened, but only a bit. Sasuke was freaking out and splashing around, not knowing what to do.

Gaara finally dives down in the water and snatches Naruto up, "Hurry! Help me get him out of the water!" Gaara yelled.

Sasuke looked at him dumbly, then finally took Naruto also, leading him out of the water with Gaara. They both set him down on a flat rock and looked down at him. It looked as if he wasn't breathing...

**- Sasuke's POV -**

Oh my god! It's my fault! Grr, I should've just come in like he asked, not nearly drown him! Ahh! I really feel bad now...

I look down at Naruto, then at Gaara. He's looking down at Naruto too, and he looks kind of scared...

"Do something!" Gaara said in his monotone voice a bit loudly, it made me jump.

"What can I do??" I looked at Naruto. Is he breathing?

We both stared blankly at Naruto, he coughed, we both gasped and shot our heads over him, both of our head collided.

"OW!!" We both exclaimed, holding our heads and staring at each other.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't jump in and splash him directly in the face." Gaara retorted, holding his head.

"I didn't mean to..." Yes I did. But I didn't mean to do it in a horrible way. Just to show him who's boss... Crap.

Note To Self: Don't show Naruto who's boss anymore.

Naruto groaned and we both looked over him, careful not to do that head butt again.

"Naruto..?" I said, tilting my head.

**- Naruto's POV-**

Wonder if they noticed...

**- Third Person POV -**

Sasuke looked over Naruto, and Gaara looked at them. Naruto started to cough again, and the two boys started to panic once again. But it was until the coughs turned into snickers, the two boys went silent.

Naruto started to laugh really loud, he sat up and looked at Gaara and Sasuke's faces, then laughed harder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief and Gaara just stared with his mouth wide open.

Naruto jumped off the rock and pointed at the two blank teens, "HA!!! I Got you, suckas!" He grinned and started to laugh again, holding his sides.

**- Sasuke's Quick Thoughts -**

1. Since when did Naruto say "Suckas"?

2. He's such a dumb ass.

3. I'm going to kill him.

4. Oop, Gaara's glaring at me.

5. Shut up Naruto, you're giving me a headache.

6. I'll give you something to laugh about.

7. Or cry about, I prefer that.

8. Wait, Sasuke, don't forget that note.

9. Man, I have to stop talking in third person...

10. Wait, I only did that once.

11. Hm, what was I talking about..?

**-Third Person POV -**

Naruto continued to laugh as Sasuke thought to himself, Gaara was looking at both of them, wondering why he was there in the first place. He also glared at Naruto and smacked him upside the head.

He learned that from Temari.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**So how was that?**

**Sasuke: **I don't act like a priss…

**Gaara: **You do to an extent.

**Naruto: **Yeah ya do, Sasuke, so shut up!

**Sasuke: **You!

**Gaara: **Shut up, Sasuke.

**Sasuke: **Okay... D: -crosses arms-

**Naruto: **Priss...

**Sasuke: **That's it! -attacks Naruto-

**Lissa-Chan (Me. :D): **-watches- O:

**Sammeh-Chan (Best Friend. :3): **-also watches-

**First Chapter done and finished, please Review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
